


Luminescent

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met him in the cornfield and offered him a fruit rollup with a large grin, and when he proclaimed him as his best friend in the next breath, they became each other's forever. Will/Nico. For XSonofHadesX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XSonofHadesX](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=XSonofHadesX).



> Title: Luminescent
> 
> Pairing: Wilco
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Summary: He met him in the cornfield and offered him a fruit rollup with a large grin, and when he proclaimed him as his best friend in the next breath, they became each other's forever. Will/Nico.
> 
> Extra: This is for XSonofHadesX. I am so sorry it took so long, I swear to God, ever since I promised you a Will/Nico story I have been thinking about it for like non-stop, but nothing seemed good enough for you (I'll soon have a fic where all those disposed ideas will be if you would like to see). I seriously wanted this to be perfect, but I feared I failed in that aspect, and horribly so. Sorry for the numerous amount of mistakes, it is unbeta'd, and I hope you find something you like in this story. -winces- But I couldn't be too hopeful. On with show. P.S. The ending sucks... ugh. So cheesy but this one of my fav fics that I've written.

* * *

**Luminescent**

* * *

**Rare as true love, true friendship is rarer.**

* * *

There is a house way, way out in the country with a hidden graveyard. It's a huge rickety structure with molding wood covered by cheap yellow paint. The house is archaic with a style reminiscent to fairytale castle. It's big and looming, surrounded by acres of farmland, which is split neatly into golden stalks of wheat and then into sky-high sunflowers and ears of corn.

A single paved highway road separates the house from another house. The other house is much smaller and more modern; it's a two-story with a bright red front door dressed in an even coat of pure white. The yard is nice and spruce, there's even a fence too. This house is a realtor's dream as the house that lies across the road is a nightmare.

These homes, these lovely lands that surround these inanimate households, all have ears and eyes. They've seen many, many things as people come and go, but like all persons in the world, they have a favorite story, and their favorite story starts with a little boy named Will so many years ago.

…

Will pressed his whole body against his bedroom window. He scrapped the stray blonde hairs out of his cornflower blue eyes as he tried to will the people he wanted to appear. He was tired of seeing burly movers buzz in and out of the house. For three days and three nights he had been waiting with barely concealed anticipation; a family was moving into that scary house next door! He was looking forward to the family moving in to have a couple of kids around his age to play with.

His daddy, Apollo, always the one to keep Will grounded to reality had told him to prepare for the worst. "Just cuz someone decided to buy the house didn't mean they have children," his daddy said. Will waved him off with a languid Pshaw. Will had a good feeling, and he couldn't wait to show his father how right he was.

Now, if they would just get here— Will yelped! He shoved his face and hands to the window pane trying to be one with glass. He watched with a large, toothy grin as a sleek black car pulled in the wide driveway. The doors to the car seemed to pop open simultaneously and out stepped his new neighbors.

He first studied the assumed Father dressed in what-looked like an extremely expensive pinstripe suit and black shoes, which shined brightly in the sunlight. He was pale like a vampire with the blackest hair Will had ever seen in his life. He was quite scary-looking to be honest and because of that very fact, Will didn't even bother with the guy's eye-color, his attention immediately switched over to the Mother.

The Mother was beautiful like Will imagined his own mother could've been. She was very tall and very thin with a caramel skin-color. She had bouncy black hair and even from his faraway spot he could see her pretty, spring green eyes. For a second, Will glanced back over to the Father and then back at the Mother. How in the world they got together baffled Will, but he didn't dwell on the matter for long.

As the Mother and Father started toward the house, the children stayed. Will first went to the girl and quickly glossed over her. Will guessed she was twelve or thirteen with her tall height and budding breasts, she was too old for him and because of that he paid her no mind. The boy on the other hand, Will sucked in his appearance greedily.

The boy was the gentler, approachable version of the Father. The boy held the same vampiric skin tone and pitch-black hair. He had sharp facial features and appeared to be one of those reserved boys mothers fawned over. Will thought his best feature was his age. The boy was perhaps a little younger than him. An overwhelming urge to run out and greet the boy covered Will; he acted on it straight away.

He tore away from the window and flung open his bedroom door. He flew down the squeaky stairs, becoming Tornado Will as he flew into his father's private study. "Daddy!" he panted, his face a cherry red. "Grab Aunt Demeter's cookies, we gotta meet the new neighbors!"

His Daddy pinned him with an amused blue eyed stare. He shook his curly blond hair and slowly pushed himself from his leather seat. He scooted around his huge oak chair. His tall Daddy patted his head and nodded. Thank God, his Daddy was already dressed because as Will followed his father to the kitchen to find Aunt Demeter's cookies, it took for-ever! Only when Will pointed to the obscure container on the highest shelf did they leave.

Will vibrated with joy as he and his father made their way across the paved highway road. Daddy held his hand tightly, giving a stern look that read 'Be good' when he pressed the buzzer. He pouted; there was no need for Daddy to reprimand him. He was  _always_  on his best behavior. His feet tapped against the wooden floorboards impatiently, finally, after like a bajillion seconds, the large black door swung open to show the Scary Father.

Will gulped and inched toward his father. He kept his eyes on the floor, letting his father do all the talking. "I apologize if this is a bad time; I see that you're moving in and all. My son here—," His father squeezed him on his shoulder, forcing him to wave morosely. "— just had to welcome you to the neighborhood and gift you with my sister's delicious cookies." Will dared himself to glance up at the Scary Father.

His bottomless black stare was the stuff of nightmares; Will suppressed a shiver and nodded with whatever his father said. He watched Daddy give the Scary Father Aunt Demeter's cookies and trade boring, adult words with him. Minutes passed by until Will caught sight of the boy, his future friend, come down the long, winding iron stairs behind Scary Father.

"Hi! My name is Will Solace!" yelled Will suddenly. He couldn't help it. His friend was within his reach. His face flamed after a couple seconds when he stared into the startled eyes of his new friend. Goodness. He hoped he didn't scare him off.

The Scary Father turned real slowly on his heel and shooed his new friend off back upstairs. Oh, well, there went his first opportunity to be introduced to his new friend. Daddy patted him on the head once more before he gave his goodbyes to the Scary Father promising to talk again, and to call him if had any troubles.

Then, they were off. Back across the highway and into their house. Will still friendless. However, Daddy pushed him into the study and stared. Oh, Will knew that stare well. It was misty and seemed to be staring at something a thousand-miles, or maybe, years into the future. "Will," he said in a strange, raspy voice. "Leave the neighbor boy alone. There'll only be heartbreak that follows."

Will simply stared at Daddy. His father was something of a seer like the oracles of Delphi. Will knew that Daddy's words almost always ended up true, but that did not mean he would heed them. That boy across the road would be his friend whether heartbreak would follow or not.

So, Will nodded at Daddy and left the room. He didn't bother to stay for Daddy's crumbled face; Daddy had his answer.

Will waited until he was the big boy age of eight years-old to sneak out of his house. For six months, he had been watching his new neighbors.

In those months, he learned lotsa things about the family; like the Mother went to work and took the silver truck, very early in the morning, and she didn't come back until very early the next. The Scary Father left home immediately after the Mother and he worked for some hours until he came back in the afternoon, usually there were men (sometimes woman) dressed up like him and they stayed at the house until Will's supposed bedtime at nine.

And around nine-thirty the real fun began. His targeted friend snuck out of the house and disappeared into the corn fields. The boy never left the fields before four in the morning. The boy snuck out every night and he was never caught. In Will's mind that just further proved that the boy had to be his friend despite what his Daddy said.

So, like he said before, at eight-years-old he snuck out of the house for the first time. He packed a single backpack full of necessities, which meant: Flashlight, rape whistle, glow-in-the-dark watch, fruit roll-ups, house key, and his favorite fleece jacket.

Will was lucky that his Daddy was a doctor that solely worked the nightshift and his babysitter, a crazy old woman by the name of Gaea, fell asleep as soon as Jeopardy came on, and didn't wake up until Daddy arrived back home at six in the morning. Needless to say, Will cruised down the stairs and out the back kitchen door without any problems.

He raced across the street with a large grin. Only when he was safely on the other side did dare to glance back at his house, and when he did so he let out a big, "Whoop!" He had done it! He had snuck out. His father wouldn't hesitate to ground him until the end of high school if he found out, but it didn't matter. He was on his way to finding his friend.

He took a couple of needed seconds to calm down before he slung off his bright green backpack. He grabbed his flashlight from his right pocket, turning it on. Once the light flashed on, he began his journey through golden fields of wheat. The grasses only reached to about his hip and were relatively easy to navigate; he just kept straight until he reached the corn-stalks.

Oh my golly gee, if Will had ever felt anxious in life it was at that moment. The corn plants were  **ginormous**! At eight-years-old Will was the respectable height of 4'1", his Daddy was at least six feet and Scary Father was even taller that, but this corn took the cake. Why, Will wondered if the corn was trying to reach the sun cuz that's how tall it was.

But, he wasn't gonna run back to his house just because he was nervous of outrageously huge corn. All his hard work would be for naught, he was going to find his friend and that was final. So, he steadied his shaking flashlight hand and started the next leg of the journey. Of course this time, he actually talked, "Hello," he said, "my name is Will and I would like to play with you, and…" he continued on.

His light would switch between his left, right, and straight. He only walked in a straight line, afraid he'd confuse himself if he went any other way. "Hello~! Is anybody there? I promise I'm not some creepy alien planning to take you away, or the boogeyman-in-disguise! I've seen the boogeyman, he lived under my bed for a year until Daddy told me it was just an ugly old shirt Ms. Aphrodite gave too me. I still believe it's the boogeyman thou—AHH!"

Will was suddenly tackled onto the hard ground, two tiny hands covering his mouth and the owner of said hands straddling him. "SSH, do you want Father to come out here!" said the stranger harshly.

Will shook his head rapidly. He wasn't sure who Father was, but he didn't sound like good news. He wasn't sure, since his flashlight had rolled to his side and they were in darkness, but he thought the person nodded. The hands were slowly removed from his mouth, and Will took deep breaths. He most definitely was a mouth-breather.

A couple of exaggerated breaths later Will found his flashlight. He wasted no time in focusing it on the person on top of him. "You!" he said excitedly, "It's you!"

Black eyes narrowed momentarily, the boy slapped the flashlight away from his face. "It's me?"

"Yeah!" Will nodded ecstatically. He shimmed from under the boy and took off backpack, dragging it in front of him. "Don't go anywhere, please. I have something for you."

Will unzipped the top of his bag, digging through everything he packed until he found a cardboard square box, "AH HA!" he exclaimed, pulling it out. He ripped open the box and grabbed the first silvery package he laid his eyes on. The box momentarily forgotten, the very tip of the package he tore open quickly with his teeth, shucking off the packaging and sliding the contents out with extra care.

He handed the treat rolled up in thin white paper to the boy with a satisfied grin. The boy glanced at him before turning his gaze back downward. "What is it?" he asked.

Will gasped dramatically. He was pretty sure his eyes were as big as plastic teacups. "It's a fruit rollup!" he answered quickly, "the best snack in the world! I mean Daddy said that it would give you cavities and tummy aches if you eat too much of them, but sometimes grownups lie, why one time I ate ten fruit rollups and I was pur-fectly fine!"

"Is it safe?" the boy said tentatively.

Will nodded. "You bet your bottom dollar it is!" he said happily.

The boy, eyed him oddly (Will noticed he did that a lot) before he unfurled the fruity treat and took a nervous little bite out of the red tip. Will waited in silence, watching his friend chew, before gulping; the verdict was nigh.

"Is it okay?" Will whispered, leaning forward.

His heart thumped once. Twice. Three times before the boy answered.

"It is."

Will could've cheered but he settled for a large smile. Fruit rollups were a great way to kick off a friendship. "What's your name?" he asked as he dug into the box to pull out his own treat and another for his friend.

"… Nico…," newly named Nico replied.

"What a cool name! Can I call you Neeks or Nikki?"

"Well…"

"Great! Nikki it is!" Will said, moving on. He knew deep inside that he being sort of rude, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The flame of excitement ruled him. He was so lonely out here in the country; sure, Daddy was fun and interesting, but Daddy didn't have the time to play with him, or he was too tired and too adult-like to listen and understand his adventure babble.

Having Nico here was the best thing ever.

"You're my very best friend," Will proclaimed.

Nico silently regarded him. The second fruit rollup stuck into his mouth, the extra-long length slipped passed his lips resembling a thin tongue. It took some time, but Nico nodded once. "Okay," he agreed, "Okay."

**…**

Today was one of the rare days Will didn't have to sneak out. It was the eve of his tenth birthday and his dad was out like usual. His babysitter called in sick and his best friend's parents and sister were out for the night, and weren't expected to be back till late tomorrow morning. So, Will had the house alone to himself and of course as soon as his Dad zoomed down to the street he headed to house across from his and coaxed Nico into the coming over.

They were up in his room, huddled on his too small bed watching The Exorcist. Nico's laughing at the girl (Will didn't bother to remember her name) as she spit out funky green vomit. The popcorn rattled in his lap with each movement. He's been itching to ask Nico a question, and he was afraid that the pale boy would get so mad at him and never speak to him again. He had only known Nico for two years and some change, but he felt like he had known the boy for lots longer, and if Nico or he were ever to move away, he was pretty sure he'd be broken beyond repair.

He chewed on his lip, listlessly watching the movie. He didn't notice when Nico paused it, glancing over at him, with a frown. "I can't enjoy terrible scary movies when you're all sad like," Nico grunted, entirely too serious for an eight-year-old. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Will wanted to brush off this sudden confrontation or perhaps lie, but he knew Nico would fight him on it and be even more irritated; he had to tell him now that he noticed. He licked his lips and played with his blonde hair. "Why aren't you ever at school, and why don't your parents allow you out of the house?"

And there it was. He stared into Nico's eyes wishing more than ever he could take it back. Nico's eyes glinted. He knew not yet what to call such a glint, but he was set him off by it. The intensity made the fine hairs on his arm raise up. How dangerous his friend appeared.

"Because," Nico replied evenly. He elaborated no further than that, staring at Will for another moment before turning back to the movie. Will let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. That went better than expected, at least Nico didn't blow up, or storm out, and he gained nothing more in knowledge, so, his curiosity hadn't been raised. Good, right?

He dug into the bowl of popcorn and shoved the buttery food into his mouth. He groaned. He might as well enjoy the movie as best as he could.

**…**

As it turned out, he did enjoy the movie. He understood why it was a cult classic. It wasn't necessarily scary, it was funny if anything. He suggested another movie, Rocky Horror, which Nico reluctantly said yes too. As he got up to get more popcorn, Nico stopped him and handed him a present wrapped up nicely in teal. He ripped it open, hoping Nico wasn't going to take offense to that; the wrapping tore away to reveal a simple wooden box, which opened to show a ring, and not just any ring, the exact replica Nico wore around his neck always.

He picked up the band carefully, examining the silver skull ring with tiny rubies as eyes, and the strange markings embedded on each side.

"Nico?" he said, taking a peek at his friend. Nico was playing with his hands.

"In our family, when someone has proven themselves worthy enough to trust and l–," Nico swallowed, "we hold dear, we give them a replica of our rings. We each have a special ring with our own saying and everything. Mine resembles my father's, the red rubies are from my mother's original ring… I, yeah. I hope you like your gift," Nico ended awkwardly. Will wanted to know more, but he could tell this was a subject Nico wasn't entirely comfortable with.

He grabbed the thin silver chain found alongside the ring and slipped the accessory on. He handed the chain to Nico and lifted his hair, kneeling to his height, "Would you put it on for me?"

Nico nodded, slipping behind Will to hook the chain together. It took a second for Will to feel the light weight of the necklace on him. This was clearly important. He would never take it off aside from when it was absolutely necessary.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, turning to face Nico.

His friend blushed and waved his hand, scowling. "Don't be gushy about it. It's just a gift, Solace," Nico said quickly. Will couldn't help his laughter, it bubbled up too fast for him to catch it. "What are you laughing at?!" Nico squawked, his blush transforming from a petal pink to rosy red.

"Y-you," Will spluttered.

"Why?"

Will grinned, another laugh breaking free, "You're cute when embarrassed," he confessed. He didn't know why that fact made him laugh but it was true. Nico was indeed the epitome of cute whenever he got like this: His cheeks were puffed out and his small fists curled.

"You're such an idiot," Nico groused.

Will rolled his eyes, slowly coming down, "You love me, anyways," he said.

A quiet, "I do," followed.

**…**

"Dad," he started, chewing on his eraser. He hated pre-algebra with a passion.

"Yes, baby," his dad said, still skimming through yesterday's newspaper, probably trying to see if he was feeling particularly lucky enough to bet on the lottery.

"I'm gay," he said nonchalantly, sitting his pencil down a sigh. Maybe he should call Malcolm for these. He always knew how to explain things in simplistic normal terms as opposed to Ms. Athena's overly complicated explanations.

"What!" his father yelled. His paper immediately forgotten as was his afternoon coffee. He was going to be pissed about that later. "Repeat that."

"I'm gay," Will echoed. "You don't have a problem with that, do you? I mean that would a bit hypocritical since I know you and Mr. Ganymede have been seeing each other for like year, why you hide it from me, I don't understand—"

"Will, focus," his dad redirected his attention, "I have no problem with this. I, just, are you sure? I know young boys can be very curious about their sexuality and you know I don't want to force a label on you so young," his dad continued in what Will dubbed was his doctor's voice; all soft and soothing; oh Lord.

"Dad, I'm twelve, not eight, and I'm pretty sure I'm gay," he said, crossing his arms.

"And how are you sure?" his father pressed.

Will shifted awkwardly. He wasn't about to tell his father what sort of videos he  _accidentally_  found on the internet or the fact that Jake Mason, his wood shop teacher, had been the star in most of his wet dreams and fantasies. Gods, just thinking about his ruggedly handsome teacher was giving him a stiff one. He settled for a quick, "I just know, dad," before picking up his pencil.

"Alright then," his dad seemed to be letting it go. Will breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I can tell the hospital I'll be coming in late. Tonight, you and I are going to have a talk."

Will flamed red. "Dad! I'm not talking about sex with you!" he exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, William," his father told him sternly. "Now finish your homework."

Will sulked. Dads honestly.

A couple of traumatizing hours later, Will had his backpack and was ready to go. His father had abandoned the issue of a babysitter a year ago, trusting him enough not to kill himself or burn down the house in his absence. The only reason why he bothered to go across the street now was to get Nico and bring him back over to his house. Nico was always a bit bitchy about punctuality, and Will figured he would have to endure his friend's worst glares.

He was right.

Nico glared at him the entire time until they were safely up his bedroom. It had been four years and there were things that never changed. One, Nico's clothes were literally all too big and black and he always wore the archaic aviator jacket. Two, he still towered over Nico; three, Nico's withering glares, and four, just their general dynamic. Nico wasn't like Will's other friends; he was more rigid and clammed, always held himself with a quiet dignity. He let him do the talking in most situations, only offering his bits and pieces whenever he saw fit. For such a sunny child as he, he supposed it should put him off, but if anything it drew him near.

"Why. Were. You. Late?"

"Hi, Will, how are you today? Good, thank you. I'm doing well too. I missed you so much and was ever so worried about you," Will said, flopping into the bed next to Nico; or well, he wiggled out of his shoes and backpack climbing onto the bed, while, Nico took off his coat and shoes, slipping into the bed next to him, his head on his chest.

"I wasn't worried, Solace," Nico mumbled, playing with Will's necklace, "I was just irritated. You know I hate when people say something and they don't follow through."

The blonde was aware of that, although, he still thought Nikki was just a tiny bit worried for him.

"I'm sorry, Nikki," he buried his face into Nico's shaggy black locks. "Dad and I were talking," he explained.

"About what?"

Will sighed. Coming out of the closet two times in a day was tiring. "I'm gay; he wanted me to be informed about safe sex whenever I decide to partake in such activities."

"Oh," Nico hummed.

"Does that bother you?" Will couldn't help but ask. He wondered what he would do if he heard a rejection from Nico.

"Don't be daft," Will could feel Nico's smile against him. "Why would I care where you put your dick?" he said blunt as ever. "As cheesy as it sounds, as long as you're happy and the person you're having sexual relations with isn't a nutjob or a jerk, it's fine with me."

"Aw, Nikki does care," Will jokingly cooed, hugging Nico close to him. Nico pushed out of his arms, fixing his hair with a huff, he gave Will the stink eye before he laid back down again.

"Idiot," Nico said affectionately, but didn't deny it.

**…**

In a month or so, Will would be turning fourteen and he was facing a big dilemma. Last year he figured out he was gay and that was good and jolly. He got a boyfriend, Castor, a junior in high school starting next year, and yeah; everything was going great or would be going great if it wasn't for Nico.

Dammit, he was ashamed to admit he had been avoiding the slight boy for weeks because he was afraid to face him. How could he? What was he supposed to say to the boy that he had been imagining when he and his boyfriend were being intimate?

He couldn't.

He was trying to will the romantic affection he felt for Nico out of his being. It was hard though. Every time he thought of the small boy, a smile inevitably wormed its way on his face. His mind conjured up pictures of his Nikki: pale as snow, hair of ebony, and small rosebud lips, so small and slight… the sharpest tongue that rivaled Octavian.

Oh Lord.

He grabbed bits of blond hair, pulling at the strands with fervor, of all people in the world it  _had_  to be Nico. He had to fall in love with his very best friend. He just couldn't. He could not deal with that. This crush, this infatuation, would ruin their relationship, and he couldn't let that happen. He would not let that happen.

That was why he was going to stay holed up here, until it disappeared, and it was going to disappear. He pushed his school books and paper off his bed, falling dramatically unto the mattress. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his thoughts off of Nikki, which was easier said than done.

Just as he was drifting off, his bedroom door let out a small whine. He cracked open one curious blue eye watching with bated breath as his door opened inch by inch to reveal the object of his thoughts. What a pleasant surprise, he thought dryly, his other eye opening. He rose up from his bed, his arm, supporting his head. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

Nico crossed into his room, slamming the door behind him, "Your father let me in," he sniped.

Will swallowed. He knew he and his dad were going to have a talk. He can still remember the summer so long ago when his father told him to stay away from Nico. Maybe he should've listened… "I thought you couldn't come out around this time," Will said with his brow arched.

Nico scowled darkly at him. "I'm not supposed to be out, but I couldn't wait any longer since a certain someone has been avoiding me for weeks. What the fuck, Solace," Nico growled, by now he was at the bedside, blinking down at him. If Will looked close enough he was sure if he could see Nico's eyes rimmed a light pink. Had he been crying?

"Nico," he leant forward and Nico scuttled back, his glare growing stronger.

"Tell me, why you've been avoiding me," Nico demanded heatedly. Will frowned.

"You'll hate me."

Nico bared his teeth at him. "Come now, Solace, surely you know me better than that. I do not hate without reason."

"You will," Will insisted.

Nico was never the emotional type, but when he showed emotion they tended to be in huge explosions. He bounced onto the bed and straddled Will, his small hands grabbed clumps of his shirt, dragging him up to meet him face-to-face, only a hair's breadth was between the two. For a second, Will noticed they were two extremities. He light. Nico dark.

Nico leaned in, going to his right to bend down and whisper in his ear, "I haven't the patience or the time to deal with nonsense, so, you better tell me."

Will shivered. He was so close.

"William."

Fuck. If that wasn't the biggest turn on. Nico hardly ever called him by his nickname or his real name, and ahh, to hear it fall so beautifully from his lips— he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. He pulled back, looking — gazing at Nico.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry for wha— MPH!"

Will grabbed Nico's face and crashed their lips together. He held the kiss for but a moment before he pulled back and then leaned in again. Okay, he was merely pecking; taking quick and short kisses from Nico every time he opened his mouth in what he assumed was protest. He couldn't stop. Gods, he was addicted to those wonderful lips. One, or two, or even ten wasn't enough.

He was a greedy boy.

He brushed his lips against Nico once more before it Nico stopped him. His skin had taken on a curious pink sheen, and Will was curious to see how much of Nico's skin was covered by the blush. Nico though, touched his lips, his glare and ire momentarily loss. "I–Will?"

The older blonde sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, he didn't want to talk. Nico didn't seem disgusted by the kisses so that was a good sign. Perhaps, they should just keep kissing and never ever talk about feelings and stuff because he wasn't ready for that, or rather, he wasn't ready for it to change their friendship.

He blew out a breath. Say if they did get together and everything was good for the first couple of months, what's to say that they wouldn't have a giant fight that would ruin their relationship and by proxy their epic friendship. That would suck.

"Will, talk to me," Nico spoke up, his fingers still tracing his lips.

"I-I-I like you, Nikki," he said, shrugging helplessly, "and I've liked you for months even though I have a fantastic boyfriend."

"Oh," Nico returned lamely.

"Yes, oh. Do you like me?" he ventured, trying to keep his hope for returned feelings low.

"I don't know," Nico said, genuinely confused, "I've never kissed anyone before."

"Do you like when I kiss you?" Will tried another route. He couldn't help but move closer to Nico, their breath mingling, he really wanted to kiss Nico again; to have the younger kiss back…

Nico appeared to find his bed sheets interesting. "I don't mind it," he admitted, glancing at Will before his black stare quickly darted away. "Don't think I'm not still mad at you–mph," it was more of pleasured sigh than a muffled exclamation of surprise.

Will lifted up, "Tilt your head and copy my movements, it's like a dance," he murmured afraid to break the air between them.

"I'm won't forget, I'm still mad," Nico repeated back lowly.

Will nodded. "That's ok." He cupped Nico's face gently and began where they left off.

**…**

"So, uhh, Neeks, I was in the neighborhood…"

"You live across the street from me," Nico deadpanned.

"Right, I was in the neighborhood and I was like wondering if you would gonadatewithme!" Will blurted out the rest. They were lying out in the cornfield tonight on blanket, his Aunt Artemis had called and said that tonight was going to a meteor shower, and true to her word there was one.

He watched as streaks of light raised across the side. It was truly a beautiful sight and perfect for him to ask Nico out.

"What did you just say?" Nico looked over at him.

"Go on a d-date with me," Will said, his voice cracking on different words. Damn puberty.

"Why?" Nico inquired.

"Because I want to," Will said, not really understanding the reasons why he wanted to take Nico out. They weren't exactly boyfriends nor were they friends-with-benefits, it was murky middle ground. Regardless of what they were though, he felt it proper to take Nico out at least once.

"If I were to agree where would we go?"

Will smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," he wigged his eyebrows suggestively.

"How would we get there?"

Will's smirk dropped just a bit. "My dad," he said meekly, "he has a couple of days off from the hospital this upcoming week, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take us." He chuckled. Nico have him a dry look.

"He hates me," Nico pointed out.

Will waved him off. "He doesn't hate you, he's just protective over his one and only baby boy." It wasn't a complete lie. His father was protective and was still stuck up on some inkling that Nico would hurt him in the end, but Nico didn't need to know that. Nope.

"Right…"

"So, are you going to go?" Will tried again, eager to change to subject.

Nico scrutinized him. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned into the blonde's touch. "I guess it would be good to get out into world," Will beamed; he couldn't wait to tell his father. His beam dimmed when he heard Nico mumble as he burrowed into his chest. "… heaven knows, my father and mother will never let me go."

Will was brimming with excitement days later. Today was the day he was taking Nico out on a date, and it was going to be awesome and great, he got his inner romantic from his dad who never failed to serenade Mr. Ganymede whenever and wherever he got the chance.

It was so sweet, he could've barfed.

" _Daaaaad_ , hurry up," Will called upstairs, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He waited a few more tense seconds, rolling his eyes, when his father finally ambled down the wooden steps. Now, Will wasn't into the whole incest thing, but damn his father looked sexy.

With radiant blonde hair, a killer smile, and a lean body stuck at the perpetual age of twenty-four, his dad looked more like his older brother than father. He swore every teacher and all his girl friends moaned to him about how sexy and hot his dad looked. It was a bit annoying.

His father smoothed down a stray hair, smiling at him. "Are you ready to go, mini-me?"

"Am  _I_  ready to go?" he said, indignant. He had been ready to go for like twenty minutes. Did his father know how much time he had spent going through the rapid phases of, Do I look alright? His father ruffled his hair as if he had read his thoughts, winking, as he grabbed his keys from off the front hook.

"Where are we picking up your date?" his father asked.

Will rolled his eyes and opened the door. He wasn't at all surprised to see Nico on their front porch. He could've yelled at the idiot for not at least ringing the doorbell, but all his precious blood was rushing down south. Damn. Nico looked more than good, he looked great — sexy even, and he really hoped he wasn't projecting his thoughts aloud as he tended to do sometimes.

His eyes trailed Nico. Why did he have to be one of the few guys that could pull off black skinny jeans? He wore the shaggy I-just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-possibly-had-amazing- sex hair and a tight band-tee. He was the poster boy to all punk kids and usually that would be a major turn-off for Will (he liked the flamboyant types), but golly, Nico. He kinda didn't want to go on this date now, he kinda wanted his dad to leave him and Nico alone for a couple of hours, so, he could have his wicked way with him; fuck if Nico was thirteen and he was fifteen.

If his dad wasn't lurking around he would be kissing the living daylights out of Nico.

"You're gonna catch flies," Nico said, amused.

"So what if I do! I was just admiring the view," Will defended quickly, snapping his jaw closed.

"The view?"

Will nodded, he was on the brink of answering when his dad decided to make a reappearance. He whistled as he caught sight of Nico. "Why aren't you the perfect punk rock boy? Just need some eyeliner."

"Dad!" Will whined, embarrassed. "Nikki doesn't need eyeliner! He needs a couple of piercings!"

And wow. He wasn't going to talk anymore tonight. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He took a chance to steal a glance at Nico. He scratched the back of his head, smiling at the brunet sheepishly. "Haha, I was just kidding, Nikki. You're perfect the way you are."

Nico nodded at him, thankfully heading to the car. His dad ruffled his hair again, sending yet another wink in his direction, "Nice save," he said moving fluidly passed him. Will groaned. Stupid dads. Since he was the last one out, he locked the door and turned the front porch light on, hopping into the back of his father's red Maserati.

The car sped down the highway. His father was mindlessly humming along to songs blasting from the car's radio. Will took it as his golden opportunity. Nico was on the left and he was on the right, he stared out of his window, letting his fingers crawl and his arm stretch across the leather seat until they met Nico's.

His fingers nudged Nico's eventually coaxing the owner into giving way and letting his fingers dip into the empty crevices. He bit his lip to try an attempt to ward off his smile. Seriously, he was being such a girl at the moment, but he didn't care, holding hands was pretty awesome in its own right.

His father drove for about thirty minutes until they reached their little town and over to their drive-in. This town didn't have a movie theater, but the people got along just fine without one. His dad, although embarrassing, bought Will and Nico popcorn and drinks before he dropped them off alone with a tease: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

They picked a spot towards the back where most of the older teens were located. Will spotted Percy from his bio class with Annabeth, Leo with Hazel, and was that Jason sucking face with Octavian? He couldn't help his staring at the two blondes, he was extremely curious about their relationship. Nico though seemed to have other ideas because he sharply grabbed and tugged Will down to the ground, as always, wearing that irritable scowl. "Didn't anybody every tell you that staring was rude?"

Will nodded. "Yup. I never listened though~!"

Nico rolled his eyes not bothering to comment. He sat there and snacked on candies and popcorn focused on the large screen. Will was almost a hundred percent sure that Nico would be fine just watching whatever movie playing (he thought it was Grease) in silence, he wasn't though. Yes, he did enjoy the epic love story between Sandy and Danny, but he couldn't be bothered by heartfelt scenes and musical numbers. By the time Rizzo started making fun of Sandy with the other Pink Ladies, Will had had enough. He jumped up from the blanket and held out a hand.

"Dance," he invited.

Nico frowned. "But there's no music and nobody else is dancing."

"So."

"There's a movie playing and we'll be in somebody's way."

"And."

Nico took a long-suffering breath. The almost empty carton of Pops crumpled under his hand. "I can't dance."

"It hasn't ever stopped anybody before."

The pale boy knitted his brows, staring at Will with an weird mixture of irritation and affection. "You aren't going to stop unless I say yes, right?"

"Afraid so," Will said simply, waiting for Nico to just take his hand. Nico did so with great slowness moving with the speed of slug, which he knew got on his nerves. It was five minutes after the point when he stood on his feet, and another three for him to stop grooming. The blond practically cried out in relief when Nico placed his hand in his and stood there, awkwardly, like two feet away.

"You have to get closer," Will observed dryly.

Nico hummed, stepping forward just an inch. Will groaned, pointedly ignoring Nico's smirk.

Silly boy, he thought. He wasn't in the mood to play such fickle games.

He tugged Nico forward, snickering as he stumbled right into his chest. He placed Nico's arms on his shoulders, and his own arms were clasped firmly around his thin waist. He swayed doing the two-step moving from side-to-side, grinning as Nico grimaced, following his moves.

"You're such a cheeseball," Nico drawled.

"Only for you, Nikki," Will admitted freely. It was true… he only got disgustingly sappy and all romantic-y whenever he was in his presence.

"Mhm," the brunet moved a millimeter closer, his fingernails digging into Will's shoulder. "I know."

**…**

Will and Nico didn't fight often, but when they did, it was over stupid, careless issues and idiosyncrasies. The battles that would ensue over such negligible fallacies were brutal and bloody. They threw everything back at the other, aiming to pierce the heart — to make the other falter and stumble, and recede and concede to their points.

Often their childish wars led into days of ceaseless silence, irritating isolation, where both were too stubborn to admit they were at fault. Will wasn't sure about Nico, but he knew that when he and Nico fought and he stomped his way home, his tongue spitting nothing, but curses and his world trembling from his righteous rage, there was always that immediate flare of guilt. And it wasn't normal guilt that one could squash away, it ate at a person's mind, it compelled him to apologize for all his wrongs, but he didn't. He wasn't.

So, he sat and waited, arms crossed and his face set desperately fanning the flames within. Although, Will found that the method didn't work. The more he stayed mad at Nico, the more he forgot about why they were at each other's throats in the beginning. Still, his pride was too big for him to give an inch and allow for him to be labeled as the antagonizer.

Will's waits only amounted to five days at maximum. At the very end, when he trailed the fine line of surrendering and perhaps, admitting to some of the wrong, his bedroom door would be slammed open, and Nikki, his Nico, would stroll right in, red in the face. These two Titans, Gods, and mini-men would stare at each other and study body language, waiting for the right moment too…

It was always him that broke.

Will was up in seconds. He crushed Nico to him, kissing him brutally. Nico responding just as fiercely. There was no love in what they were about to partake in. No sweet nothings or gentleness. They were selfish and they only took what they desired and paid no attention to their partner. Soon the room was filled with pain-filled hisses and moans. Their growled words and monosyllabic litanies eventually degenerated into nothing more than the harsh slaps of skin against skin.

Then it was done. Their previous anger and rage leeched off, melting into some strange semblance of calm. Will brushed sweaty blond hair out of his eyes to lock in on the sticky boy on top of him. "Why were we fighting again?" he asked Nico, loving the way he peeked at him from under his matted fringe with one eye.

"Because you're a fucking idiot," Nico replied with no bite.

Will gave him a sort of eye-smile wanting nothing more to kiss Nico (this time softly) but he was sticky and crusting, and completely breathless. He settled for an impish wiggle of his eyebrows. "I'm your fucking idiot though."

Nico rolled his eyes. A gesture of affection. "Yeah," he yawned, his eyelids slipping close, his swollen lips forming another 'O' as he yawned once more. "You are."

**…**

Will tapped the large manila envelope on his knee. His long fingers thrummed on the polished table. He knew what it was. He already opened it and got his jitters out. He was accepted into his first choice: Elysium University and at only seventeen too. He was happy, really he was, but there was that lingering sense… like he couldn't exactly enjoy this acceptance…

"Damn," he swore.

His father popped in sunny as ever, taking a chair beside him. "Congrats on your acceptance," he offered.

"Thanks," he said blandly. Not even hearing his Dad's praise could uplift his mood.

"Is something wrong, son?"

Will shrugged. He wished he had some type of paper material at the moment, tearing strips of paper always managed to release a bit of stress. "I don't know, Dad. I mean it's great I got in so early and stuff, but I can't just up and leave once senior year ends in a couple of months; there are still things that need to be resol—"

"It's that boy," his father interjected, "don't beat around the bush."

Will hoped he wasn't blushing. "Yeah, so what if it is. What am I supposed to do then, huh? I can't just leave him here, all alone."

"Sure you can. You'll meet other boys in college. You'll have other relationships and grow. It may feel like this is your forever with this boy (Will was getting tired of his father thinking of Nico as something so easily dismal as  _a boy_ ), but it's not. I promise you."

Will couldn't have disagreed anymore if he tried. His father was completely oblivious to how long Nico had been a fixture in his life. There were so experiences he had shared with the younger boy. He didn't care how romance-y harlequin girly-girl it sounded: Nico was his soul mate, his lover, and his best friend. He despised the very thought of going from the comfort of Nico to college where he'd fall in love with some faceless boy.

"… do you understand, son?" Will heard as he blinked into reality. His fingers halted. He gave his father a faux smile, nodding sharply.

"Understood, dad. Thanks." He leapt up from his seat and headed back upstairs, on his trek he idly wondered if his father ever noticed the skull necklace he never, ever took off or if his father had restocked the snack portion of the cabinets. He was craving a fruit rollup or ten.

Like clockwork, Will followed the same schedule he had been doing for near nine years. He went out of the back kitchen door, glanced both ways like he was taught, then scurried across the smooth black road.

He crossed through the golden stalks of wheat remembering a time where the wheat was half the height of him, and now, they barely licked his hamstrings. Next came the stalks of corn, which still kinda fascinated him. They were huge and thick too, he doubted even Tyson (his school's simple but kind basketball player) was only taller than the shortest ear.

To combat against the corn's thickness he brought his flashlight heading straight as he had always done. He talked (rambled) to himself while walking. He called out his own name, disclaiming his identity as any sort of monster or pedophile… — the air flew out of Will. He landed on the ground in a crumpled bunch, groaning, as tried to sit up with the extra weight.

"Do we really have to go through this every time? My father  _will_  kill you!"

Will rolled his eyes, glad to know where Nico's vote of confidence went. He focused his flashlight on him careful to keep the light of his eyes. "Oh, thank God, it's you," he joked.

Nico grinded his teeth. "Who else would it be?"

Will nodded. He let his drawstring bag slide off his shoulders. He dug into the bag to pull out red and berry fruit rollups, taking a couple for himself before passing it along to Nico.

"So Neeks,"

"Nico,"

"Nikki, I was accepted into college," he spouted trying to be as calm as possible. Nico went rigid. The treat he held half-opened slid to the ground.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not," Will said, mindlessly unwrapping another delectable treat, "I'm going to stay here and help you study for your SATs and get you into joining some community projects; we're going to work on your college application and then we're going to apply next year."

"…You aren't serious," Nico said bluntly. "Just go to college like a normal boy, fulfill your destiny or whatever shit they say."

"That would've been an option had I not met your pale-ass, but I did and now, I can't," Will summarized. "So, you're coming with me to college. I'll enroll in community college and then transfer when you apply."

"I'm surprised," Nico uttered. "It sounds like you've thought this through."

"I have."

Nico hummed. He looked pensive for moment. He opened his mouth to say something and then he closed it, struggling for words. "Will," he finally said, "go to college, marry a pretty girl and have lots of babies, get house with a dog and a white-picket fence. Forget about me."

"No," came Will's immediate answer. "I won't."

Nico didn't reply. Something he was unfortunately used to as the years passed on. He just stared at him silent and expressive as a statue. "Aut viam inveniam aut faciam," he declared.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing to you, but everything to me from the time I was able to talk," Nico smiled enigmatically.

"You like only answering in bits and pieces," Will accused.

Nico threw his head back and laughed. Will was surprised, it was the richest sound he had ever heard from Nico. He was bright red when he quieted down, shrugging at Will, "I confess a certain joy, yes."

"Seriously though," Will sobered, "don't you want to go to college? Get out of here and live your own life?" … be with me, he wanted to tack on.

"I do," Nico agreed, "I have an obligation to my family. I can't just up and leave. Not me."

"Why."

"Because."

Will wished Nico would stop with these short replies. He just wanted a straight answer. His hand immediately leapt up to play with his necklace, a habit he had formed years ago, when his mind stopped and he glanced down, pulling it from underneath his shirt. "What about this? You gave it to me, and told me you only give it to people that you trust and care about."

Nico inched closer, gently taking the pendent in his hand, Will was afraid he'd rip it off, but he let it to after a moment, sighing. "Go to college," he restated. "And if you still want me to follow you— be with you, when I turn twenty-one, on my birthday, come back here… with this necklace."

"I—okay," he conceded, not really understanding. "Why twenty-one?"

"It's the age of maturity in my family," Nico said. "I hope we're done with questions and confessions; I have to leave a bit early. Family's coming over," he spit out.

Will nodded. Nico hardly talked about his family and when he did, he always spoke about them with disdain and disgust. The only two he spoke about with affection were Bianca and Hazel.

Nico got up and Will did too. For a second, Will observed Nico, hoping that the brunet boy never grew passed 5'4" inches. Will liked being 6'2". He liked the feeling of being taller than Nico.

"See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Will reached out to grab ahold of Nico whom turned around with exasperated expression.

"What?"

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" he fake pouted.

Nico blew through his nose and leaned up just as Will ducked down. He pecked him on the lips once, pulling away before Will could try to go any further. "Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" Will cheered. He latched onto Nico, cooing, "You're my very best friend."

Nico leaned into his touch, "Okay," he said, "okay."

 


End file.
